Netgear WNDR3300 Flash Information
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Netgear WNDR3300/Flash Info =MTD Flash RAM partitions= Flash device: 0x400000 at 0x1c000000 Boot partition size = 131072 (0x20000) 0x00000000-0x00020000 : "boot" 0x00020000-0x003b0000 : "linux" 0x000927f8-0x003b0000 : "rootfs" 0x003b0000-0x003c0000 : "T_Meter1" 0x003c0000-0x003d0000 : "T_Meter2" 0x003d0000-0x003e0000 : "POT" 0x003e0000-0x003f0000 : "board_data" 0x003f0000-0x00400000 : "nvram" =Boot Messages= * boot messages from bootloader and Linux loading Netgear firmware v1.0.30NA Decompressing..........done Decompressing..........done WNDR3300 Boot code V1.0.2 Build date: Thu Sep 20 13:11:58 CST 2007 Initializing Arena Initializing Devices. Boot partition size = 131072(0x20000) et0: Broadcom BCM47xx 10/100 Mbps Ethernet Controller 4.150.10.5 et1: Broadcom BCM47xx 10/100 Mbps Ethernet Controller 4.150.10.5 CPU type 0x29006: 264MHz Total memory: 16384 KBytes Device eth0: hwaddr 00-1E-2A-5C-2F-CD, ipaddr 192.168.1.1, mask 255.255.255.0 gateway not set, nameserver not set CPU revision is: 00029006 Primary instruction cache 16kb, linesize 16 bytes (2 ways) Primary data cache 16kb, linesize 16 bytes (2 ways) Linux version 2.4.20 (builder@dev2) (gcc version 3.2.3 with Broadcom modifications) #33 Fri Jan 11 12:58:25 CST 2008 Setting the PFC to its default value Determined physical RAM map: memory: 01000000 @ 00000000 (usable) On node 0 totalpages: 4096 zone(0): 4096 pages. zone(1): 0 pages. zone(2): 0 pages. Kernel command line: root=/dev/mtdblock2 noinitrd console=ttyS0,115200 CPU: BCM4704 rev 9 at 264 MHz Calibrating delay loop... 262.96 BogoMIPS Memory: 14584k/16384k available (1254k kernel code, 1800k reserved, 104k data, 56k init, 0k highmem) Dentry cache hash table entries: 2048 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Inode cache hash table entries: 1024 (order: 1, 8192 bytes) Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) Buffer-cache hash table entries: 1024 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) Page-cache hash table entries: 4096 (order: 2, 16384 bytes) Checking for 'wait' instruction... unavailable. POSIX conformance testing by UNIFIX PCI: Initializing host PCI: Fixing up bus 0 PCI: Fixing up bridge PCI: Fixing up bus 1 Linux NET4.0 for Linux 2.4 Based upon Swansea University Computer Society NET3.039 Initializing RT netlink socket Starting kswapd devfs: v1.12c (20020818) Richard Gooch (rgooch@atnf.csiro.au) devfs: boot_options: 0x1 Squashfs 2.2-r2 (released 2005/09/08) © 2002-2005 Phillip Lougher Serial driver version 5.05c (2001-07-08) with MANY_PORTS SHARE_IRQ SERIAL_PCI enabled ttyS00 at 0xb8000300 (irq = 3) is a 16550A ttyS01 at 0xb8000400 (irq = 0) is a 16550A PPP generic driver version 2.4.2 Amd/Fujitsu Extended Query Table v1.1 at 0x0040 number of CFI chips: 1 Flash device: 0x400000 at 0x1c000000 Physically mapped flash: squashfs filesystem found at block 585 Creating 8 MTD partitions on "Physically mapped flash": 0x00000000-0x00020000 : "boot" 0x00020000-0x003b0000 : "linux" 0x000927f8-0x003b0000 : "rootfs" 0x003b0000-0x003c0000 : "T_Meter1" 0x003c0000-0x003d0000 : "T_Meter2" 0x003d0000-0x003e0000 : "POT" 0x003e0000-0x003f0000 : "board_data" 0x003f0000-0x00400000 : "nvram" NET4: Linux TCP/IP 1.0 for NET4.0 IP Protocols: ICMP, UDP, TCP, IGMP IP: routing cache hash table of 512 buckets, 4Kbytes TCP: Hash tables configured (established 1024 bind 2048) Linux IP multicast router 0.06 plus PIM-SM NET4: Unix domain sockets 1.0/SMP for Linux NET4.0. NET4: Ethernet Bridge 008 for NET4.0 802.1Q VLAN Support v1.7 Ben Greear All bugs added by David S. Miller VFS: Mounted root (squashfs filesystem) readonly. Mounted devfs on /dev Freeing unused kernel memory: 56k freed Algorithmics/MIPS FPU Emulator v1.5 Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0x450a40ee3f68bd4033ee9a405928c362 Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/drivers/net/et/et.o insmod: bcm57xx.o: no module by that name found Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/drivers/net/wl/wl.o Hit enter to continue...Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0x450a40ee3f68bd4033ee9a405928c362 WARNING: console log level set to 1 eth2: Numerical result out of range eth2: Operation not supported eth2: Invalid argument eth2: Operation not supported eth2: Operation not supported eth3: Numerical result out of range eth3: Operation not supported eth3: Invalid argument eth3: Invalid argument eth4: No such device ifconfig: Illegal seek ********************************************* Wi-Fi Simple Config Application - Intel Corp. Version: Build 1.0.5, November 19 2006 ********************************************* Initializing stack...button monitor start...! apLockDownLog_init, counttion = 300, duration = 300! OK Now starting stack get mac = 00 1E 2A 5C 2F CC DEVICE PIN: 63204810 eth2: ignore i/f due to error(s) eth3: ignore i/f due to error(s) Reading board data... WSC UUID: 0x450a40ee3f68bd4033ee9a405928c362 Using /lib/modules/2.4.20/kernel/net/ipv4/acos_nat/acos_nat.o info, udhcp server (v0.9.8) started error, unable to parse 'option wins ' error, unable to parse 'option domain ' Info: No FWPT default policies. POT integrity check OK. POT time is up. Start DHCP client daemon info, udhcp client (v0.9.8) started UTX 0x01 URX 0x01 DTX 0x01 DRX 0x01 eth1: No such process Hit enter to continue... ******* MODE: Access Point ******* DEVICE PIN:63204810 WSC: In unconfiged AP mode, wait for start command.... tlvPtrChar* : func CMasterControl_InitiateRegistration line 656 allocating memory 0x10003680 for 0x10003668 Waiting for Registrar to connect... BusyBox v0.60.0 (2008.01.11-04:58+0000) Built-in shell (msh) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. # =Configuration data= NVRAM board_id=U12H093T00_NETGEAR boardtype=0x0472 boardnum=01 boardrev=0x23 boardflags=0x10 pci/1/1/boardvendor=0x14e4 pci/1/1/boardtype=0x49C pci/1/1/boardrev=0x13 pci/1/1/boardflags=0x0A00 pci/1/1/boardflags2=0x0014 wl_corerev= wl0_corerev=12 wl1_corerev=9 pci/1/1/aa2g=7 pci/1/1/aa5g=7 pci/1/1/ag0=2 pci/1/1/ag1=2 pci/1/1/ag2=2 pci/1/1/antswitch=2 pci/1/1/boardflags=0x0A00 pci/1/1/boardflags2=0x0014 pci/1/1/boardtype=0x49C pci/1/1/boardrev=0x13 pci/1/1/boardvendor=0x14e4 pci/1/1/bw40po=0 pci/1/1/bwduppo=0 pci/1/1/ccdpo=0 pci/1/1/cck2gpo=0x1111 pci/1/1/ccode=0 pci/1/1/devid=0x4328 pci/1/1/itt2ga0=0x3E pci/1/1/itt2ga1=0x3E pci/1/1/itt5ga0=0x3C pci/1/1/itt5ga1=0x3C pci/1/1/ledbh0=11 pci/1/1/ledbh1=11 pci/1/1/ledbh2=11 pci/1/1/ledbh3=11 pci/1/1/ledbh4=11 pci/1/1/ledbh5=5 pci/1/1/ledbh6=0x82 pci/1/1/ledbh7=11 pci/1/1/leddc=0xFFFF pci/1/1/macaddr=00:1E:2A:5C:2F:CC pci/1/1/maxp2ga0=0x4A pci/1/1/maxp2ga1=0x4A pci/1/1/maxp5ga0=0x4A pci/1/1/maxp5ga1=0x4A pci/1/1/maxp5gha0=0x4A pci/1/1/maxp5gha1=0x4A pci/1/1/maxp5gla0=0x3C pci/1/1/maxp5gla1=0x3C pci/1/1/mcs2gpo0=0x2000 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo1=0x4422 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo2=0x2000 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo3=0x4422 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo4=0 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo5=0 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo6=0 pci/1/1/mcs2gpo7=0 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo0=0x4200 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo1=0x6664 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo2=0x4200 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo3=0x6664 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo4=0 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo5=0 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo6=0 pci/1/1/mcs5ghpo7=0 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo0=0x4200 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo1=0x6664 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo2=0x4200 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo3=0x6664 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo4=0 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo5=0 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo6=0 pci/1/1/mcs5glpo7=0 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo0=0x4200 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo1=0x6664 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo2=0x4200 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo3=0x6664 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo4=0 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo5=0 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo6=0 pci/1/1/mcs5gpo7=0 pci/1/1/pa2gw0a0=0xFEFC pci/1/1/pa2gw0a1=0xFF03 pci/1/1/pa2gw1a0=0x14EA pci/1/1/pa2gw1a1=0x13DB pci/1/1/pa2gw2a0=0xFB24 pci/1/1/pa2gw2a1=0xFB47 pci/1/1/pa2gw3a0=0 pci/1/1/pa2gw3a1=0 pci/1/1/pa5ghw0a0=0xFEE8 pci/1/1/pa5ghw0a1=0xFF72 pci/1/1/pa5ghw1a0=0x11C2 pci/1/1/pa5ghw1a1=0x1375 pci/1/1/pa5ghw3a0=0 pci/1/1/pa5ghw3a1=0 pci/1/1/pa5glw0a0=0xFEFB pci/1/1/pa5glw0a1=0xFF5B pci/1/1/pa5glw1a0=0x120E pci/1/1/pa5glw1a1=0x13BE pci/1/1/pa5glw2a0=0xFBA2 pci/1/1/pa5glw3a0=0 pci/1/1/pa5glw3a1=0 pci/1/1/pa5glw2a1=0xFBC7 pci/1/1/pa5gw0a0=0xFF3C pci/1/1/pa5gw0a1=0xFFEC pci/1/1/pa5gw1a0=0x1238 pci/1/1/pa5gw1a1=0x13A4 pci/1/1/pa5gw2a0=0xFBD2 pci/1/1/pa5gw2a1=0xFC13 pci/1/1/pa5gw3a0=0 pci/1/1/pa5gw3a1=0 pci/1/1/pa5ghw2a0=0xFBB5 pci/1/1/pa5ghw2a1=0xFBC0 pci/1/1/ofdm2gpo=0x00000000 pci/1/1/ofdm5glpo=0x20000000 pci/1/1/ofdm5ghpo=0x20000000 pci/1/1/ofdm5gpo=0x20000000 pci/1/1/regrev=0 pci/1/1/rxchain=3 pci/1/1/sromrev=4 pci/1/1/stbcpo=0 pci/1/1/txchain=3 pci/1/1/txpt2g=0x48 pci/1/1/txpt5g=0x3C pci/1/1/txpt5gh=0x3C pci/1/1/txpt5gl=0x30 pci/1/1/txpid2ga0=60 pci/1/1/txpid2ga1=46 pci/1/1/txpid5ga0=35 pci/1/1/txpid5ga1=32 pci/1/1/txpid5gha0=35 pci/1/1/txpid5gha1=29 pci/1/1/txpid5gla0=20 pci/1/1/txpid5gla1=24 pci/1/1/venid=0x14e4 pci/1/3/boardflags=0xAA48 pci/1/3/ag0=0x02 pci/1/3/ccode=0 pci/1/3/aa0=0x03 pci/1/3/devid=0x4318 pci/1/3/macaddr=00:1E:2A:5C:2F:CD pci/1/3/pa0b0=0x14D0 pci/1/3/pa0b1=0xFADA pci/1/3/pa0b2=0xFE99 pci/1/3/pa0itssit=62 pci/1/3/pa0maxpwr=0x004E pci/1/3/opo=8 pci/1/3/wl0gpio0=11 pci/1/3/wl0gpio1=11 pci/1/3/wl0gpio2=11 pci/1/3/wl0gpio3=0x82 pci/1/3/sromrev=2 Category:English Documentation